Eri déménage
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Eri quitte Tokyo pour son travail. Ran est désespérée. Conan se retrouve entre deux feux, avec les Fetes de fin d'année... Comment va réagir Kogoro face au départ de sa femme ?


ERI DEMENAGE.  
  
- Quoi ?! Tu déménages ??  
  
Ran et Kogoro n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Mouri avait failli s'étrangler, et la tasse de café de Ran retomba avec bruit dans la soucoupe. Derrière eux, Conan sirotait tranquillement son thé glaçé. Il haussa à peine un sourcil quand Eri annonça la nouvelle.   
  
Eri était passée à l'agence un peu apres 14h. Au téléphone, quand elle avait prévenu sa fille de son passage, elle était restée vague sur le sujet de sa visite.  
  
- Nara va vous changer du climat de Tokyo, intervint Conan.  
  
Trois visages étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- Co... Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda Eri.  
  
- Je vous ai vue arriver par la fenêtre du bureau ; vous teniez à la main un dépliant que vous avez glissé dans la poche de votre veston de manière incertaine. Quand vous êtes entrée dans l'agence, en tendant le veston à Ran, le papier est tombé. Je n'ai eu qu'à le remettre à sa place, et au passage,j'ai remarqué que c'était une fiche des prix au kilomètre pour la location de camion de déménagement.  
  
- Et tu as vu la ville de Nara entourée au feutre rouge... Eh bien oui, c'est vrai, je déménage sur Nara. Tu es vraiment très doué Conan...  
  
- Ah, non, fit-il en rougissant. C'était facile à deviner... Même monsieur Mouri en aurait fait autant s'il avait été à ma place, hein, Monsieur Mouri ?  
  
L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier pour se lancer dans de belles paroles le mettant à profit... Evidemment, sa femme sourcilla, et sa fille souriait de voir ses deux parents réunis dans la même pièce.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire..." pensa Conan... Enfin, tout le monde était heureux, mais la réalité de la nouvelle retomba vite sur la petite assemblée.  
  
- Pourquoi dois-tu déménager, maman ? Et aussi loin, surtout... N'y a-t-il pas de logement plus près de Tokyo ?  
  
- Non ma chérie. Je vais à Nara parce que mon cabinet doit être transférer. Mes collègues ont préféré quitté la capitale pour s'installer dans une préfecture où le manque d'avocat se fait cruellement sentir...  
  
- Mais pourquoi toi ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de tous les avocats du cabinet ? demanda Kogoro.  
  
- Helas, je suis sous contrat avec le cabinet. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas.  
  
- Je suis pas d'accord... Ca voudrait dire que je ne pourrais plus te voir aussi souvent que je le veux ? Pourquoi ne refuses-tu pas ? Démissionne, et ouvre ton propre cabinet !  
  
- Ran... Ma chérie... Dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut... Si je le pouvais, crois bien que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rester ici... Mais je ne suis pas assez riche pour démissionner maintenant et rester dans mon appartement.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais tu es pourtant la reine du barreau, non ? Tu es très célèbre... et tu gagnes toujours tous tes procès... Je pensais que...  
  
- La célébrité ne fait pas vivre..., répondit-elle amèrement. Regarde ton père... Il est toujours sous les dettes de jeu, et je suis bien contente de ne pas vivre sous le même toit que lui...  
  
- Maman !  
  
- Eri...!  
  
"Oulà... ca sent le roussi..." comprit Conan.  
  
- Je suis peut-être reconnue par mes pairs, poursuivit-elle, mais je ne m'engage jamais dans un procès perdu d'avance.  
  
Sous le regard de sa fille, elle s'expliqua.  
  
- Les gens que je défends sont tous de pauvres victimes. Si elles font appel à moi, c'est parce que je suis leur unique ressource. De plus, mes honoraires ne sont pas élevés. Et je ne demande que 10% des bénéfices acquis lors des jugements. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux cas que tout le monde croit perdus d'avance parce que la défense est tenue par des gros bonets qui paient leurs avocats sous la table... Je ne suis pas du même moule que ceux qui se laissent graisser la patte. Mes clients sont pour la plupart des personnes qui ont subi des dommages, des pertes, et je suis là avant tout pour réparer les préjudices qu'on leur a causé.  
  
Ran regardait sa mère parler. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait cru que sa mère gagnait ses procès parce qu'ils avaient l'air facile... Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sa mère plaider. Elle avait sûrement raté quelque chose d'important.  
  
- Si je quittais mon cabinet maintenant, je perdrais le moyen de continuer dans la voie que je m'étais destinée. Ran, je dois quitter Tokyo si je veux continuer d'aider les gens dans le besoin... Et puis, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'avocats à Nara, je pourrais exercer mes talents là-bas, et promouvoir un peu plus ma réputation.  
  
Ran ne savait que répondre. Elle avait le coeur transpercé. Pour elle, il s'agissait avant tout d'une seconde rupture. La première, celle de ses parents, l'avait beaucoup bouleversée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris les raisons qui avaient poussées sa mère à quitter le foyer, alors que toute son enfance s'était déroulée sous les meilleures auspices. Mais d'apprendre que sa mère les quittait réellement pour des motifs professionnels, justifiables, mais irrationnels pour elle, cela l'accabla.   
  
- Je ne peux pas le croire..., objecta Kogoro.  
  
- Helas, je n'y peux rien...  
  
- Mais dites-moi, la coupa Conan, un peu irrespectueux. Ca voudrait donc dire que vous partiriez d'ici 2 semaines, je ne me trompe pas ?  
  
Ran le regarda, abasourdie. Elle réalisa soudain.  
  
- Quoi ?! Tu ne seras pas là pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?! On ne fera pas "Hagoita-ichi" au temple d'Asakusa comme chaque année ?   
  
Sa mère secoua négativement la tête, la mine déconfite.  
  
- Mais tu pourras venir à Nara, et on fêtera "On-matsuri" au Kasuga de Nara... C'est à la même période, et on sera ensemble...  
  
- C'est différent ! Je ne veux pas d'une autre fête... et je ne veux pas que tu partes...!  
  
En larmes, Ran quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Conan n'en put plus. Il prit congé des Mouri et monta la rejoindre. Son amie souffrait, et il l'avait déjà vue dans cet état, quand ses parents se séparèrent dix ans plus tôt. Il craignait qu'elle ne retombe dans le mutisme dans lequel elle s'était laissée aller auparavent.  
  
Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, close, il frappa timidement, de sorte qu'elle puisse le reconnaître. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de voir ses parents, mais Conan jouait le rôle de petit frère quand les choses allaient mal. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui.  
  
- Ran...?  
  
Il poussa la porte, et ses oreilles furent envahies par des sanglots étouffés par un oreiller. Ran gisait sur son lit, pleurant comme une madelaine.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir au bout du lit, et d'un geste presque tendre, il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui cachait son visage enfouit dans la taie d'oreiller.  
  
- Ran... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre...  
  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre..., gémit-elle. Elle va partir encore plus loin de nous... Elle ne veut plus revenir... C'est fini. Ils vont divorcer, et papa ira chercher une autre femme pour l'épouser...  
  
- Mais arrête ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Ta mère ne part pas par intérêt personnel... C'est pour son travail. Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi de te faire une idée juste, mais ta mère n'a pas le choix.   
  
Elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit, les yeux pleins de défi.  
  
- Si ! Elle n'a qu'à démissionner... et revenir... Si elle revenait à la maison, il n'y aurait plus de problème... Elle irait travailler pour un autre cabinet d'avocat, et...  
  
- Ran... Arrête. Ca ne sert à rien de te mentir à toi-même.  
  
Elle se tut brusquement. Elle se rappella alors quand elle avait vécu la même chose, dix ans plutôt. Un petit garçon de 7 ans, comme elle même alors, avait aussi été à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans cette difficile période. Shinichi n'était pas là aujourd'hui, mais Conan le remplaçait à merveille. Comme s'il avait été là, dix ans plutôt...  
  
Toute à ses pensées, elle se dit que Conan serait Shinichi pour aujourd'hui, pour qu'il puisse apaiser la douleur qui la tenaillait de toute part. Et elle l'enlaça pour pleurer sur son épaule.  
  
Conan la serra, et la laissa écouler ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies.  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la venue d'Eri à l'agence. Conan avait réussi à convaincre Ran d'aider sa mère à préparer les cartons de déménagement. Kogoro passait de temps à autre à l'appartement, quand il déposait Ran. Le regard des deux époux se croisait alors brièvement, l'un lourd de reproches, l'autre fuyant. Eri n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle son couple s'enlisait. Depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé son départ, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle se rappellait sans cesse tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à Tokyo avec sa fille et son ex-mari, et les raisons qui l'avait poussée à quitter sa famille.  
  
Kogoro, quant à lui, s'en voulait de la laisser partir sans rien dire. Et il reprochait à sa femme de ne pas les avoir concerté avant de prendre sa décision. Même si l'avenir du cabinet tout entier était en jeu, elle avait tout de même une famille, malgré les circonstances, et elle devait s'en occuper. Comment faisaient les autres avocats avec qui elle travaillait ? Son instinct de détective se reveillait alors, et il se surprit en train de s'imaginer, épiant les collègues de sa femme afin de comparer leurs situations. Le détective qu'il était prenait le dessus sur le mari, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais cela lui donna pourtant une idée...  
  
Quelques jours avant le grand déménagement, Ran faisait le ménage dans l'appartement au dessus de l'agence. Elle était épuisée de tous les trajets qu'elle avait fait durant la semaine pour faire les cartons en plus d'aller à l'école, et plus les cartons s'étaient empilés près de la porte d'entrée pour être emmenés la veille du déménagement, plus son moral s'assombrissait. Conan veillait sur elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que l'aider à faire les cartons, et lui parler de temps en temps, histoire de lui vider l'esprit et la faire sourire un peu. Elle comprenait parfaitement le petit jeu qu'il lui faisait, et cela lui fit du bien de l'avoir près d'elle. Elle repensait de plus en plus a Shinichi. Puis elle se mit à penser que les Fêtes approchant, elle n'avait toujours pas pensé à trouver un cadeau pour Conan et Shinichi. Ni pour ses parents. La situation ne lui en laissait ni le temps, ni les moyens...  
  
Et puis, son père n'était jamais à l'agence. Il partait juste après l'avoir déposée chez Eri, puis revenait le soir la chercher. Mais quand elle rentrait, elle voyait bien que le bureau n'avait pas changé ; tout était dans l'ordre (ou le désordre) dans lequel elle avait laissé l'agence. Ce qui prouvait que son père ne prenait plus ses repas à la maison. Elle s'inquiétait un peu, puis se dit qu'il devait être sur une affaire, chose que Conan confirma quand elle lui posa la question. Il lui répondit qu'il était vaguement parti sur une affaire de filature ou de protection... Bref, un boulot facile pour lui, quoi...  
  
Ce que Conan n'annonçait pas à Ran, c'est que c'était Kogoro qui avait de lui même démarché son emploi auprès de l'inspecteur Maigret. Il se doutait bien que Kogoro préferait s'enterrer sous une tonne de travail, plutôt que d'accepter le fait que sa femme coupait les ponts avec lui et sa fille. Le fait de travailler sans relache lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Eri avait été la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé, et malgré ses écarts avec les jeunes filles qu'il côtoyait pendant ses affaires, il n'oubliait jamais qu'il était encore marié. Son départ l'avait bouleversé outre mesure, et il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il perdait. Alors son travail lui permettait de se changer les idées. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il perdait sa femme pour la seconde fois.   
  
Ran continuait de ranger la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, quand elle entendit du bruit dans le bureau. Elle descendit donc accueillir son père.  
  
- Conan n'est pas avec toi, lui demanda-t-elle après l'avoir débarrassé de son épais manteau couvert de neige.  
  
- Non. Il doit être chez le professeur. A mon avis, il doit bien s'amuser là-bas... Bouahhh!! je suis fatigué... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
  
Ran resta pensive. Conan allait souvent chez le professeur Agasa depuis quelques jours. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas pour autant. Du moment qu'il restait avec elle quand elle allait chez sa mère, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment.   
  
Devant son père qui lui faisait signe de ne pas dormir debout, elle lui annonça le diner, et monta de finir de le préparer.  
  
Conan rentra une heure plus tard. Il monta à l'étage, posa ses affaires et repensa à sa conversation avec le professeur concernant Ran.  
  
"Alors, la mère de Ran part vraiment ? Elle n'a toujours pas changé d'avis ? demandait le professeur.  
  
- Non. Ran est toujours au bord des larmes le soir. Des fois je l'entends encore sangloter de l'autre coté de la cloison, quand toutes les lumières sont éteintes.  
  
- hum... Et Kogoro ? Il ne fait rien contre ça ?  
  
- Pas grand chose... Il bosse presque 15 heures par jour, et il ne fait rien pour la retenir... Et c'est pareil pour elle... Elle reste enfermée dans son bureau, et vient nous rejoindre seulement pour faire les cartons... Je vous raconte pas l'ambiance... Le seul moment où l'on peut échanger quelques mots est quand elle nous propose de prendre le thé. A part ça, la discussion est plutôt faible. Chacune d'elles évite de parler du but de cet empaquetage...   
  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être très gai, en ce moment...  
  
- Ca non... A quelques jours des Fetes de fin d'année et du Nouvel An... C'est vraiment morose à l'agence. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Ran...  
  
- N'oublie pas que Shinichi doit aussi lui présenter son cadeau de Nouvel An...  
  
- Rah... je sais déjà pas quoi lui offrir en tant que Conan, alors de penser que je dois encore en trouver un en tant que Shinichi...!  
  
- Pourquoi pas du parfum ? Ou un bijou...  
  
- Si Shinichi lui offre un bijou, elle va encore croire des choses... Non, je préfere ne pas aggraver mon cas..., fit Conan en secouant la tête. Un vêtement pour Conan, et un petit mot avec quelques patisseries de la part de Shinichi. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. ...mais j'y pense... Vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ? En fabriquant un gadget pour elle ? Un truc qui lui remonterait le moral ?  
  
Le professeur avait fait un geste de recul, effrayé par l'ardeur de Conan.  
  
- Voyons... Shinichi, réfléchis... Je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire pour toi...  
  
- Eh bien moi j'ai ma petite idée... Je ne vous demande pas la lune... Juste ce petit truc... Vous allez voir... Ca sera simple pour vous... Moi je me charge du reste..."  
  
Il avait trouvé une superbe idée de cadeau pour Ran, mais il avait besoin du concours d'Agasa pour y arriver. Si tout ce passait bien, Ran n'aurait pas à regretter ce présent, et cela lui mettrait du baume au coeur. Elle en avait bien trop besoin en ce moment.  
  
Fort de ces réflexions, il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son dîner avec Ran et son père.  
  
Enfin, la veille du déménagement arriva.  
  
Eri passa à l'agence en début d'après-midi. Le camion des déménageurs était parti dans la matinée pour Nara, emmenant les cartons vers le nouveau logement qu'elle occuperait, un bel appartement en banlieue de la ville.  
  
Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant d'entrer dans l'agence. Elle se demandait quel accueil lui reserverait sa famille. Mais elle devait se resoudre à entrer. Ils l'attendaient tous pour lui faire leurs adieux.  
  
- Bonjour... fit-elle en entrant.  
  
Conan lui rendit son salut, Ran lui sourit poliment et murmura un vague bonjour. Kogoro n'était nulle part dans l'agence. Il était parti très tôt dans la matinée.  
  
Eri se demanda si son mari continuerait indéfiniment à l'éviter. Elle décida d'ignorer son absence.  
  
- Alors... Voila... Je suis passée vous dire au revoir... Pas la peine de m'accompagner demain à l'aéroprort. De toute façon, je prends le premier vol, qui part vers six heures. Je vous laisserai dormir... Ran... Si tu le veux, mon invitation pour "On-Matsuri" tient toujours. Si tu veux me rejoindre pour un ou deux jours... ou tout le temps que tu voudras, d'ailleurs, je peux réserver une place dans un vol, demain matin...  
  
Ran détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas plus allez à cette fête ridicule que de voir sa mère partir.  
  
Eri toussota devant l'air aigri de sa fille, puis fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle en sortit une petite pochette de velours bleu nuit, qu'elle mis dans la main de sa fille. Ran observa longuement l'objet dans sa main, puis l'ouvrir délicatement. Du sachet doux s'écoula une fine chaine en argent.  
  
- Voici ton cadeau de Nouvel An avec quelques jours d'avance... Et mon cadeau d'adieu... C'est un bracelet que ta grand-mère m'avait offert pour mon mariage... Je voudrais que tu le gardes. Il te permettra de me garder près de toi, et je veux qu'il reste le symbole que ton père et moi nous t'aimerons toujours. Même si je ne suis plus avec toi, ce bracelet est une preuve de l'amour qui existe dans cette famille, malgré les apparences.  
  
- Maman... Je... C'est trop dur pour moi de te voir partir... Ne peux tu pas rester plus longtemps ? Je sais bien que papa n'a jamais rien fait pour te retenir... Mais ne peux tu pas revenir ? Je te le demande.  
  
Ran avait prononcé ces mots avec tellement d'emphase, que Conan eut l'impression que toute la détresse qu'elle avait ressentie ces jours derniers s'était déversée comme toute l'eau qu'un barrage avait retenue depuis trop longtemps. Toutes ses défenses étaient rompues, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas se résigner à voir partir sa mère.  
  
- Shinichi est parti, et toi tu pars aussi...  
  
- Mais ma chérie... Je t'appellerai souvent, et quand j'en aurai l'occasion, je reviendrai passer quelques jours te voir...  
  
- Maman !!  
  
Ran était allée se blottir contre sa mère. Elle pleurait chaudement, et Eri se sentait gênée. Conan se détourna. Il ne vouait pas voir cette famille déchirée, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que l'on surprenne le malaise qui l'avait subitement pris. Ran s'était plainte de son absence ! Elle ne l'avait toujours pas accepté ! Il se rendait bien compte de la futilité de ses coups de téléphone. Cela ne suffisait pas à la rendre heureuse. Pire, cela la rendait encore plus triste de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle. Et voilà que sa mère allait reproduire le même schéma... Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Si seulement...  
  
Un grand bruit lui fit interrompre ses pensées. Kogoro venait subitement d'entrer dans le bureau, haletant comme s'il avait couru le marathon.  
  
- Je me doutais bien que tu serais là, fit-il sans préambule.  
  
Ran se sépara de sa mère, trop abasourdie de voir son père faire irruption comme un diable. Puis elle se reprit, et sécha ses larmes. Conan s'étonna de voir Kogoro essouflé à ce point. Il était parti en voiture, mais quand il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas de voiture garée devant l'agence, si ce n'était l'Austin Mini d'Eri.  
  
Eri, quant à elle, ne pipa mot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir arriver comme ça, mais d'un autre côté, elle fut soulagée de le voir. Comme si elle avait espéré un instant qu'il la supplierait de rester. Mais elle n'y croyait pas.  
  
- Eri... S'il te plait, je t'en supplie... Reste.  
  
Un grand silence s'empara de la pièce. Seul le bruit du climatiseur se fit entendre, soufflant sa vague d'air chaud.  
  
- ...Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de...  
  
- Il faut que tu viennes voir. Avec ça, tu pourras rester. Et tant pis pour Nara. Pour une fois, je veux être égoïste pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ma fille.  
  
Et sans attendre, il empoigna son ex-femme par le bras, et la força à le suivre. Ran et Conan les suivirent en vitesse, Conan ayant juste le temps de fermer la porte à clef que Mouri était déjà dans l'Austin, le moteur en marche. Il avait prit les clefs dans le sac d'Eri, et cette dernière se débattait pour qu'il la libère. Ran ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Son père venait de perdre la raison. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, et Eri se calma.  
  
- Bon, il faut bien me faire une raison... Où veux-tu m'emmener ?  
  
- Tu vas voir... C'est une surprise, et aussi mon cadeau de fin d'année...  
  
Un sourire sournois s'affichait sur ses lèvres, et il avait envie d'une cigarette. Il avait couru toute la matinée, et jusqu'à présent, il se sentait dans un état de stress épouvantable. Son coeur battait si vite,et dans son esprit, il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié un tas de choses. Il se demandait par moment jusqu'où sa folie le conduirait. Il n'y était pas allé de main-morte... Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Jamais.  
  
Conan réfléchit en vitesse. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il avait bossé pendant deux semaines sans se soucier de sa femme ni de son départ. Certes, il avait été chamboulé, et a présent que son départ était irrémédiable, il avait pris la mouche et comptait sur une chance prodigieuse pour sauver son couple. Mais quelque part, Conan se demandait si Kogoro n'avait pas perdu des deux semaines pour rien... Ou bien... "Non... Impossible... Ou bien je me trompe lourdement sur son compte...", pensa-t-il. Mais que faisait-il avec Ran dans toute cette affaire ? La pauvre était déjà toute retournée du départ de sa mère. La folie furieuse de son père l'accabla encore plus. Pour elle, il était trop tard pour que sa mère leur revienne. Son père aurait beau la supplier, il avait eu dix ans pour cela. Ce n'était pas la veille de son départ qu'il fallait dissoudre les fantômes du passé. Elle pesta contre son père. "Tu n'es qu'un idiot... Idiot ! Idiot ! Pourquoi t'en préoccuper maintenant ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est trop tard...?!"  
  
Kogoro conduisait comme un fou. Il klaxonna les gens qui avaient le malheur de ne pas se trouver sur le trottoir au moment où il arrivait sur leur passage, et braillait méchamment contre les voitures qui ralentissaient sa circulation. Eri tenta malgré tout de le calmer, ce à quoi il lui répondait que nul n'était aussi calme que lui en ce moment. Il avait réussi,à trouver le temps de s'allumer une cigarette, pestant contre l'allume-cigare qui n'était pas assez rapide pour lui.  
  
Puis sans avertir personne, il freina sec devant un cabinait de notaire, descendit, entra dans le batiment, et en ressorti trente secondes plus tard, d'une manière plus chevalerseque qu'avec sa femme, avec un petit homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, coupés courts, et qui portait de petites lunettes. Conan devina qu'il devait avoir la cinquantaine, et qu'il devait être le patron du cabinet devant lequel ils étaient garés. Pendant la courte absence de Kogoro, Eri s'était retournée pour échanger un regard étonné avec sa fille. Elle s'était habituée aux extravagances de son mari, mais là, elle trouvait qu'il exagérait. Et sa demande... Elle n'y croyait pas trop. Il n'avait fait que formuler ce qu'elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même, mais cela avait été si soudain, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'y prenne de cette manière... Ce rapt n'était peut-être qu'une mise en scène... Comment en avoir le coeur net ? Puis quand elle le vit revenir avec ce petit homme, elle ne chercha plus à comprendre. Elle aurait la réponse en temps et en heure.  
  
- Patience..., fit-il en faisant monter le notaire à l'arrière avec Ran et Conan.  
  
Ran prit Conan sur ses genous, et regarda l'homme discretement. Lui aussi paraissait désoeuvré face à Kogoro Mouri, mais moins qu'eux trois, en tous les cas. Il avait eu le temps de prendre son attaché-case, et quelques papiers dépassaient de la malette bouclée en vitesse.  
  
Conan y jetta un rapide coup-d'oeil, et sourit. "Finalement..."  
  
Après un nouveau départ en fanfare, Kogoro prit la direction du quartier de Beika, et s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement à quelques pâtés de maison de l'agence. Il fit signe à Eri de descendre et de le suivre, ainsi qu'au petit homme, qui lui, avait l'air de connaître le chemin. Ran et Conan suivirent la troupe, qui pénétra dans un building aux parois vitrées et teintées.  
  
En passant devant l'entrée, Conan remarqua un panneau d'affichage qui indiquait les différentes entreprises installées dans cet immeuble. Il y en avait peu, car le building était presque entièrement occupé par une société internationale, dont la mascotte représentait une espèce de lapin rose avec un bec... "Qui est l'idiot qui a inventé pareille mascotte ?!" se demanda Conan. De plus, le nom de la société lui était vaguement famillier. Mais il n'y accorda bientôt plus d'importance, car Kogoro venait de s'arrêter devant un ascenseur. Il l'appella, et tandis qu'ils patientaient, il fit les présentations. L'homme était notaire, comme l'avaient constaté Eri et Conan. Il se nommait Tôji Fusuke. Mais Kogoro ne fit mention de son utilité pour le moment. Ran, perdue dans ses pensées, observait le batiment de l'intérieur. Une espèce d'espace vert s'étendait en colonne au centre du building. On pouvait observer les gens qui se déplaçaient dans les étages supérieurs grace aux larges verrières qui ceintraient la colonne. Des personnes fumaient près de la colonne, et à l'intérieur même, d'autres prenaient leurs pauses et grignotaient des encas... Ils avaient tous l'air heureux. Ran ne ressentait pas de stress à l'approche de la colonne de verdure. Peut-être parce que le chant doucereux d'oiseaux et le ruisselement d'une petite cascade faisaient paraitre un bien-être total à son approche.  
  
Le signal d'arrivée de l'ascenseur (un petit tintement) la ramena à la réalité, et elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur avec sa famille, Conan et Me Fusuke. Ils montèrent jusqu'au dizième étage. Arrivés là, le notaire tira de sa poche un trousseau de clefs, et se dirigea vers une porte claire, portant le numéro 115. Puis, il ouvrit la porte à l'aide du trousseau, et une fois entré à l'intérieur, il retira la clef qu'il avait utilisé des autres clefs du trousseau. Puis il la tendit à Eri, une fois que celle-ci pénétra dans la vaste pièce.  
  
Elle regarda le petit homme, puis la pièce où elle se trouvait, et enfin, elle regarda son mari.  
  
- Le bail est signé, fit celui-ci, ignorant son regard. J'ai payé la caution, et versé trois mois de loyer.Il y a le chauffage électrique, et tu as des toillettes et un lavabo dans la petite pièce du fond. Et surtout, ne me remercie pas. Je le fais uniquement pour Ran.  
  
Mais sa voix se brouilla, et il ne dit plus rien.  
  
- Kogoro...  
  
Ran n'en revenait pas. Alors tout ce temps hors de l'agence, à travailler si fort... c'était pour sa mère et pour elle qu'il avait épuisé son temps et ses forces...? Mais Eri ne retiendrait pas cela. Elle était déjà partie, dans son esprit. Ran se rendit compte que sa mère ne resterait pas sur une solution de dernière minute. Et son père le savait sûrement, mais il espérait trop.  
  
Conan fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kogoro réagisse de la sorte. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps pour rien pendant ses deux semaines. Mais il était trop tard maintenant...  
  
Tous avaient le regard braqué sur Eri. Se rendait-elle compte de la situation ? Le petit notaire, sentant surement l'ambiance tendue, décida d'attendre dans le couloir, près de l'ascenseur. Conan ne voulait pas paraitre impoli, mais Ran lui serrait tellement la main, qu'il ne put aller suivre le notaire et laisser la famille Mouri entre elle décider de la situation. Il resta donc, et put suivre les évènements.  
  
- Papa... ca veut dire que maman a son propre cabinet, maintenant ?  
  
- Seulement si elle le désire, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.  
  
Il observa sa femme. Derrière ses yeux bleus, il put lire une certaine hésitation.  
  
"Voyons, Eri... Tu attendais ce moment depuis longtemps. A-t-il suffisamment compris la leçon ? Vais-je accepter ? Ils ont besoin de moi, à Nara... Mais après tout, ils peuvent aussi essayer de se débrouiller sans mon aide. Ce cabinet est très intéressant. Kogoro sait que je souhaite le mien depuis notre mariage. Mais avec notre séparation, je n'ai jamais pu réaliser mon rêve, faute de moyen... Mais... Ce pourrait-il...?"  
  
Kogoro prit la parole.  
  
- Je refuse de te voir partir. Ran aussi. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord sur tout, et que notre séparation en a fait souffrir plus d'un. Je ne peux pas te rendre ce que tu as perdu en dix ans. Alors accepte de rester avec nous. Eri, je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié qu'en ce jour. Reste, et prend ce cabinet. Je te le dois. Pour ton rêve, et pour que tu me pardonnes toutes ces années.  
  
Il s'était agenouillé devant elle en prononçant ses paroles. Il était devenu humble, et Ran n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi auparavant.  
  
Eri serrait fort la petite clef dans sa main, qu'elle avait ramené près de son coeur. Son mari avait plus d'une fois tenté de la faire revenir, et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'en était amusé de nombreuses fois. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé. Elle aussi souhaitait rester près de ceux qu'elle aimait.  
  
Mais Kogoro n'en avait pas fini :  
  
- Tu es la mère de ma fille, et aussi la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. Je t'en supplie, ne part pas ! Je voudrais que tu reviennes, s'il te plait...!  
  
A présent, il pleurait presque. Il avait la voix enjouée, et ses mains tremblaient.  
  
Eri, confuse, ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de sa propre réaction. Elle était elle aussi, toute tremblante, et les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle serrait si fort la petite clef que celle-ci s'enfoncait dans sa chaire et lui coupait presque le sang.  
  
Conan sentait aussi sa main s'ankyloser, car Ran la lui serrait de plus en plus. Il lui jetta un regard, et vit qu'elle aussi tremblait, et que sa main devenait de plus en plus moite au fur et à mesure que sa mère se taisait. Pourtant, lui avait compris qu'Eri était au bord de ses défenses. Elle était indécise, et à la voir ainsi, soutenant le regard de son mari d'une manière pitoyable mais qui se voulait pourtant forte, il se doutait bien qu'elle faisait face à un choix cornélien.  
  
- Je...  
  
Quelques gargouillis sortirent de la bouche de l'avocate.  
  
- ...je... Kogoro... tu...  
  
Ran n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait que sa mère le dise. Qu'elle le crie, même...   
  
- Allez, dis-le... s'il te plait..., pria-t-elle doucement.  
  
Conan, a ses côtés, la supporta dans ses efforts. Mais Eri vacillait de plus en plus.  
  
Puis elle tomba à genoux, en pleurs, et son mari la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Je... reste !! Je reste... !!! Je ne... veux pas vous... quitter !! réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux longs sanglots.  
  
Ran cria de joie et sauta aux cous de ses parents, lâchant la main de Conan, qui, trop heureux de cette décision, ne pensait plus à sa main endolorie.  
  
Eri venait d'emmenager dans son nouveau bureau. Kogoro avait fait revenir le camion de déménagement avant que les cartons ne soient livrés, et avait procédé aux réglements qu'exigeait la situation. Puis Eri avait ramené ses affaires dans son ancien appartement. Mais elle ne se décidait pas à les défaire. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup, depuis les dernières 36 heures, et se posait beaucoup de questions. Elle avait accepté de rester à Tokyo. Mais pouvait-elle revenir chez son mari ? Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais elle ? L'appartement serait juste pour eux quatre, puisqu'il fallait compter Conan avec eux, maintenant. Kogoro avait bien proposé de rendre Conan au professeur Agasa, mais Ran s'y était formellement opposée, et avait argumenté que le professeur gardait déjà Ai, et qu'il n'était pas raisonnable, pour son âge, de l'encombrer avec des enfants. Eri avait sourit à cette idée, et puis, elle savait tout ce que Conan représentait pour sa fille. Il était devenu le petit frère qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner. Et puis, il lui faisait penser à un petit garnement qu'elle avait connu dix ans plus tôt, et qui fréquentait sa fille... Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.  
  
Finalement, Eri opta pour retourner à l'agence. Elle fit louer son propre appartement, et s'installa enfin à l'agence. Elle régla l'histoire avec Nara, et deux jours après, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Eri avait enfin retrouvé sa famille et son propre cabinet d'avocate.  
  
Arriva enfin la fête de "Hagoita-ichi". Eri et Ran mirent leur plus beaux kimonos, Ran portant le bracelet que lui avait offert sa mère, et avec Conan et Kogoro, ils se rendirent tous au temple d'Asakusa pour prier. Sur place, ils rencontrèrent Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, accompagnés de leurs parents. Puis, le professeur Agasa et Ai les croisèrent. Ils se présentèrent leurs voeux, bien qu'il restait encore une quinzaine de jours avant le nouvel an.  
  
Agasa prit Conan à part, tandis que Ran s'émerveillait devant le kimono de Ai, qu'il avait fallu supplier par le professeur pour lui faire mettre.  
  
- Tout est prêt. Tu veux vraiment le faire ? Je ne sais pas si Ai sera d'accord...   
  
- Ne vous en faites pas... Et puis, il sera trop tard quand elle le saura.  
  
Le professeur fit une grimace.  
  
- Je n'aime pas jouer dans son dos. On ne sait jamais comment elle va réagir.  
  
- Je sais... Je lui doit cette petite surprise après tout... Mais bon, je saurai me faire pardonner...  
  
Et il le quitta sur un petit clin d'oeil.   
  
Conan rejoignit Ran et ses parents. Puis Ai prit congé d'eux et rejoignit le professeur. Conan demanda s'il pouvait aller chez le professeur, quelques heures, car ce dernier avait une dernière invention à lui montrer, et tout en annonçant qu'il serait de retour avant diner, il prit congé et se dirigea vers le domicile du savant. Puis la famille Mouri au grand complet regagna l'agence.  
  
Arrivés à l'appartement, le téléphone portable de Ran annonça un e-mail. Elle l'ouvrit et lut un message qui la surprit beaucoup. Sans une excuse, elle annonça qu'elle avait a faire, et abandonna ses parents sur le seuil de la maison. Une fois seuls, ces derniers se regardèrent timidement... Leur séparation les avait beaucoup meurtri, et ils avaient du temps à passer ensemble pour se rattraper.  
  
Ran couru presque à en perdre haleine. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud, dehors, et son kimono ne suffisait pas pour la réchauffer. Il ne lui était pas facile de courir avec ses geka et pourtant, moins de dix minutes après avoir reçu son message, elle se trouvait devant le portail de la maison des Kudo.  
  
La cheminée crachait une fumée sombre, et le sol jusqu'à l'entrée était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige gelée par le froid. Ran remarqua une piste d'empruntes qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle la suivit, et frappa à la porte.  
  
Personne ne répondit, mais elle entendit une douce musique flotter dans l'air. Elle provenait de la maison. Quelqu'un jouait d'un instrument à l'intérieur.  
  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Ran ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans la maison. Elle se déchaussa, et suivit la musique qui semblait provenir du salon. Elle entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était baignée dans la lueur du feu de cheminée. Et devant ce feu, un jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil tourné vers les flammes. Ran ne voyait pas très bien son visage ; aussi dut-elle s'approcher. Elle découvrit peu à peu que le jeune homme était recouvert par un plaid, et qu'une petite boite à bijou était ouverte sur ses genoux. C'était de cette boite que provenait la musique si belle qu'elle avait entendu dès son entrée. Elle observa de plus près le jeune homme.   
  
Il semblait dormir. Son visage était serein, et on aurait dit qu'une souffrance sourde reposait sur ses traits.  
  
Ran retenu un petit cri. Ce visage... Elle l'avait reconnu ! Il était là, face à elle, et il était tel qu'elle se le rappellait.  
  
Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme bougea légèrement, et quand elle murmura son prénom, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
- Shinichi...  
  
Puis Shinichi se réveilla totallement, l'air surpris.  
  
- Ran...! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?!  
  
Il s'était levé en sursaut, et avait failli envoyer la petite boite dans le feu. Il la récupéra à temps, et son mouvement refermant le couvercle, la musique douce s'interrompit.  
  
- Je viens juste d'arriver, lui répondit-elle. Oh... Tu m'as tellement manqué !! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu besoin de toi pendant ces dix derniers jours... Mais maintenant, tout va bien.  
  
Son sourire se fit plus grand, et Shinichi savait qu'elle était sincère quand elle lui disait qu'il lui avait manqué.  
  
- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé...  
  
Il la fit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant le feu, car elle était frigorifiée par son trajet, et tira à lui le second fauteuil. Puis il écouta patiemment son histoire, ne montrant aucun signe de ce qu'il savait déjà tout de l'affaire.  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
- Eh bien... Conan m'a beaucoup aidé, tu sais. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il savait que j'avais déjà ressenti ça.  
  
Shinichi rougit. Evidemment, qu'il le savait, il avait déjà été là la première fois. Et il avait su quoi faire.  
  
- Et puis... Il savait comment je réagissais. Il a été très amical avec moi. Comme un grand frère - même s'il n'a que sept ans. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir près de moi. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir partir, lui aussi. Pourtant, je sais que ces parents viendront le chercher, un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne m'y fais pas.   
  
- Je sais. Je pense que c'est très dur de dire au revoir à quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup.  
  
- Oui. Quand maman nous a... annoncé qu'elle partait, c'était dur pour moi. Mais je pense que papa a autant souffert que moi.  
  
- Est-ce que ça a été dur pour toi quand je suis parti la première fois ?  
  
Shinichi regardait le feu. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son amie pendant qu'il attendait la réponse. La question avait été dure à prononcer, et même s'il avait été témoin de cet évènement, il voulait son point de vue à elle.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Sa réponse lui fit mal. Autant qu'à elle en prononçant ce mot.  
  
- Je sais que tu vas encore repartir. c'en est devenu une habitude pour moi. Cette maison va devenir hantée, à force de garder un fantôme comme toi, fit-elle en riant.  
  
Shinichi restait sérieux, fixant toujours les flammes.  
  
- Tu sais, si je suis revenu aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour toi. Tu restes ma priorité, quelques soient les évènements qui me poussent à quitter cette maison. Je ne pourrais pas rester ici indéfiniment.  
  
- Je sais. Mais je suis bien contente de te voir aujourd'hui. Même si tu ne peux pas rester longtemps.  
  
Shinichi se souvint soudain du pourquoi de la venue de Ran.  
  
- Au fait, je ne sais pas si je serai là pour le Nouvel An. Je ne pourrai peut-être pas t'accompagner au temple pour prier et tirer la chance avec toi, cette année. Alors je tenais à t'offrir ceci...  
  
Il lui tendit la boite à musique. Elle la prit, et observa l'objet. La boite était assez grande, et était sculptée dans le bois. Elle brillait de son vernis sombre à la lueur des flammes. Puis elle ouvrit le couvercle, et une petite musique en sortit. Ran reconnu l'air.  
  
- Tu te souviens ? Ta mère nous avait appris cette comptine quand nous avions cinq ou six ans..., rappella Shinichi  
  
- Oui, je me souviens encore des paroles...  
  
Et devant cette petite boîte, devant le feu qui se consummait à ses pieds, elle chantonna le petit air qu'elle et son ami d'enfance reprennaient quand ils avaient encore l'innocence de l'amitié...  
  
Kessy Kudo  
  
5 Janvier 2004 


End file.
